


Hung Over

by anttna_T



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, a drunken withcer might be ooc, awkward & angry roche, power bottom geralt, what should happen in the quest Hung Over
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T
Summary: 罗契X杰洛特在浮港，记忆逐渐恢复的杰洛特却对某个晚上发生的事毫无印象。（警告：喝醉的狩魔猎人或许会有点OOC）
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 17





	Hung Over

他们喝酒、吹牛、扳手腕、玩骰子，最后在“十三”高声喊出的 _婊子的屁股_ 中，旅馆的门再次被重重推开。杰洛特很久没有喝酒到视觉模糊了，大量饮用炼金药水后的副作用除外；那种疯狂与意识微薄，和醉酒的感觉截然不同。他的感知度降低，身体隐约失去控制，脑子更不知躲到了何处，而他的眼前立着一个暗蓝的人影。“队长！”薇斯的声音唤醒了杰洛特，当然也没有很清醒，他只想起金发女人方才告诉他的秘密，以及今夜的那场小意外——他试图劝说弗农，最终却以发麻的拳头平复了纷争。

“弗农，刚刚的事……”杰洛特不知道自己原本想说什么。道歉？这个家伙用鞭子把他抽到 _皮开肉绽_ 时可没半点愧疚。杰洛特晃了晃过轻的脑袋，似乎整个旅馆都在等待他把话说完，可他忘记了。他不想说下去了。寸头的蓝衣铁卫，芬恩，显然是最醉的那个，揽着杰洛特的肩将他推向门口。“狩魔猎人！以左奶乳头之名……带咱们的队长散散心。去对面的酒馆找几个精灵婊子，伙计，骑着她们干爆松鼠党！”

不论弗农·罗契脸上此刻是什么表情，在一群醉鬼面前已然毫无威慑力。唯一没喝过头的蓝衣铁卫拉了一把杰洛特的胳膊，她的劝阻却被男人制止在口中。“无知且无畏的变种人，”他的声音令杰洛特回想起地牢的阴湿与鞭痕的顿痛，“让我们为你的健康干一杯。”他夺过狩魔猎人手里的木质酒杯，仰头喝尽，然后恶狠狠地将它摔在了地上。

如果之后杰洛特还能回忆起那天晚上，他会把对弗农怒意的不为所动看做导火索。引燃炸弹的则是他 _该死的_ 醉酒。就像一口气灌下三瓶雷霆，脑海中对危险的畏惧已荡然无存，而啤酒还会令人干出些更蠢的事，比如他赞同了芬恩。

他拽着蓝衣铁卫的指挥官去了妓院。

他们走到地下室，却意外打开了一扇陌生的门。满室的玫瑰色与空气中廉价的香水味一瞬间迷惑了他。杰洛特冲着某个男人询问姑娘们都在哪。 _四个_ ，他强调， _让她们扎好帆，在港口待命_ 。身后传来一声讥讽的鼻息。杰洛特瞪着眼前的白发男人，继而发觉自己正对着梳妆镜低声咒骂。

弗农说了些什么，准确而言是嘲笑了杰洛特几句，但他不在乎。他一生被唾过的口水都快填满一个湖，罗契若是想借此挽回失去的颜面，他输得透彻。

他妈的巨魔之舌，杰洛特堪堪挡住男人迎面击出的拳头时，分神骂了一句。

他大概不小心把自己的想法说了出来。

“抱歉，弗农。”杰洛特这一回的确是在道歉了。不该令你难堪，不该制止你挽回面子，不该目睹你的国王被杀。“哦操了我的蠢舌头。”杰洛特根本没能听见自己说了什么，但罗契因愤怒而扭曲的面孔显示他方才估计又没管住嘴。一个有些熟悉的声音恰巧出现在杰洛特耳中——“有没有人说过你容易被愤怒夺走理智？”他问道。此时他正和询问的对象肩肘相抵、比拼着力量。如果这是一场拳击比赛，杰洛特会先往罗契的脖子来一拳，再狠踹一脚小腿，但他不认为自己会这样做，至少现在不会。这不是什么二十克朗的赌注，抑或半瓶金莺都不够买的合约；这是一个男人，刚刚失去了效忠的国王，和狩魔猎人为伍，在人种杂乱的林间村庄里追寻弑王者的蛛丝马迹。

——并且当着所有下属的面被揍了一顿。杰洛特仅剩的那点人类情感在胸膛内暴风般聚集起一股能量，危险且软弱的能量，使狩魔猎人的部分变得更为迟缓。他跌了一步。比拼结束，败者倒地，想象中的地板并未来临，什么具有弹性的软物迎接了他。床。杰洛特意识到。艳红的、不知多少妓女被操过的床。弗农依旧牢牢摁着他的胳膊，以自身体重将狩魔猎人固定住。他本能地想将其掀翻，想逃脱，但酒精不知如何稀释了他的变异血液，杰洛特躺在男人身下，安分得令对方感到诧异。

而之后就需要以罗契的视角理解杰洛特的行为了。如野兽般凶猛的狩魔猎人忽然停止了动作，弗农一时没能反应过来，于是被惯性牵引倒在了他的身上。那是一张撒了花瓣的大红色双人床，浓郁的香气显得欲盖弥彰。罗契熟悉这个场景。一间小屋子，只需床和花瓣便能使人性欲勃发，也就使他和母亲不必为明日的晚餐担忧。怒火再度烧着了他的理智，他看不见也听不见，他只想大吼、想 _撕碎_ 什么，而此刻正有一个家伙摆在面前。所以—— _所以_ 这或许就是他拉开狩魔猎人领口的系绳的原因。

杰洛特躺在原处，一动不动，任由护甲和贴身衬衫被扯出一道巨大的裂口。而很快罗契便发现为什么他不反抗了。

绝对不是剑柄的硬玩意顶着他的大腿根。他妈的混球。 _他妈的屌头_ 。

在咒骂狩魔猎人的同时，罗契也应自我检讨一番。因为他的下一个动作并非愤然离去。不。如果他这么做了今晚顶多是场闹剧，而不会演变成第二天令杰洛特满腹疑问的谜团。“你把我当作什么了，”他龇起牙，伸手直接抓住了杰洛特隆起的裤裆，“你的 _婊子_ ？”

杰洛特看起来也不知道发生了什么。那些对狩魔猎人的敏感程度抱有幻想的人可以醒醒了。杰洛特在弗农足以使人痛嚎的力道中发出一声呻吟，双眼望着天花板，微微蹭着他的手掌。罗契本应感到被冒犯，或厌恶地擦干净手，结果他只是皱起眉毛，一把抓住杰洛特的下颚，让他的视线落在自己脸上。“看着我，杰洛特，此刻握着你的老二的家伙是谁。”

“ _弗农_ ……”活见鬼。杰洛特根本很清楚他们正在做什么——在做什么呢？对着一个可能会把他揍出乌青的男人勃起。给一个惹人厌的变种人手淫。操。 _活见鬼_ 。罗契猛地抬起手，感觉掌心还残留着皮裤温热的触感。

他对上一双金色的眼睛。也就在这一瞬，罗契腿间绝不是剑柄也绝不是他人老二的玩意颤了一下。

他没能思考太多。狩魔猎人的白发如同红色海洋中的浪花，又仿佛火焰冰冷的焰心；那双眼睛注视着罗契，但他感觉不到其中的情感。狩魔猎人本就不会存有情感，书里都这样描述。青草试炼给予了他们超凡的力量，也剥夺了人类虚弱的部分。没有悲伤。没有愤怒。罗契见过太多的愤怒，唯独杰洛特，生命在他剑下似乎只剩钱财这一种价值。他的手不觉地落在了狩魔猎人的脸上，猫一般的眼睛上，刀削似的鼻梁上，那张薄利的嘴上。罗契用手指粗鲁地撑开杰洛特的嘴唇，后者看向他的目光中传出一丝疑惑。

“ _我_ ，”罗契吞咽了一下，很快就找回了最初的冲动——愤怒与某种复杂的欲望——他沉声道，“我要操你这条蠢舌头，狩魔猎人。如果你胆敢合一下牙齿，我就把它割下来挂在腰上。”

杰洛特笑了一下。他竟然他妈的笑了，接着探出暗红的舌头。弗农好奇杰洛特究竟知不知这是怎么一回事。然而这个问题很快就消失在他的嘴里。弗农难以抑制自己的声音。他很久， _很久_ 没有操过谁了。甚至上一次解决晨勃都是三周前的事了。杰洛特的口腔比本人温暖数倍，又湿又热，舌头则更为听话。罗契干着狩魔猎人的脸，骑在他的脖子上，不顾那些不适的咕哝一个劲地往喉咙深处捅。指挥官放开杰洛特的胳膊，手指伸进那颜色刺目的头发间，攥着、扯着，捧着狩魔猎人的脑袋，不留情面地操他的嘴。杰洛特从未和男人做过这种事，而当女人吸他，他也绝不愿摧残那些鲜花般的唇。哪个混球会像弗农·罗契一样 _强奸_ 别人的嘴。杰洛特在被顶到嗓子眼时终于挣扎起来。他用力给罗契腰侧来了一拳，男人猝不及防地撤出阴茎，接着被杰洛特从身上掀翻并跌坐在床。罗契恶狠狠地瞪着杰洛特，后者则以同样的目光将视线停在他的腿间。弗农·罗契瞬间僵在了那儿，怒意消失得无影无踪。

他尴尬地合拢双腿，疯狂想着能为自己辩解的理由。脑内一片空白。只有尚未散去的欲望，以及随之而来的羞耻感。

杰洛特并没有让罗契纠结太久。狩魔猎人跪在男人身前，像揭起蝎子虫的壳一样用力掰开了罗契的腿。“瞧好了，大龄处男。”他说出这么一句后，便俯身含住了那根样貌不错的家伙。蓝衣铁卫的指挥官肯定没有多少性爱生活，杰洛特分神想到，真正的口活应着重于舌头的技巧，而非一味地捅嗓子。杰洛特回忆着自己最爽的一次经历，他的确缺失了某些记忆，但这方面的经验还是不少的。那个姑娘是这么做的——杰洛特搅动舌头，舔过阴茎上每一条凸起的血管，手指搭在根部，轻轻推着。罗契咬住嘴唇依旧没能制止喉咙里的声音。或许叫的比他想像中还要响亮。杰洛特从他的阴茎上抬起眼睛，他的嘴环着罗契，脸颊隐约顶出龟头的形状，而那熟悉的、不怀好意的微笑从他金黄发亮的眸子中流进了蓝衣铁卫的心脏，每一次跳动都将令人头晕目眩的欲求冲入他的血液。杰洛特含得更深了，似乎是在挑战狩魔猎人的 _口交_ 极限般吞吐他的长度。但他的双眼——杰洛特自始至终看着罗契，即使在他以失败的深喉尝试而直起身咳嗽几声时，那对异种猫瞳依旧落在弗农脸上。

罗契仿佛听见狩魔猎人无声的低语：你连 _操人_ 都不在行。

杰洛特抹了把嘴，某杯格外阴险的酒开始发起它格外阴险的后劲。杰洛特轻轻摇晃着脑袋，他的身体或许比大脑更为坚韧，至少还能稳稳地保持一个姿势。依旧灵敏的听觉捕捉到一阵意义不明的声响，接着他就被猛地推到床上，视野里冒出一张怒不可遏的脸。

“操你的，杰洛特——”

“操 _你的_ ，罗契。”杰洛特打断道，脸上不自主地挂着恶意的笑容，“你想向谁证明你那非凡的雄性力量？就凭拳头和利嘴吗？”他一面说着，一面抬腿环住男人的腰，把表情扭曲的——既恼火又无措的——男人紧紧拉到身上，接着伸手解开自己的裤子，将两人的性器握在掌中。罗契死死撑着双肘，却没有注意到他的脸颊已埋进了狩魔猎人发丝凌乱的颈间，随着对方撸动的频率而喘息。直到他被胸前的振动，以及钻进耳朵深处的笑声唤醒。

在罗契能够说出什么之前，杰洛特给了男人今晚最后一个眼神清明的注视。“你不是谁的婊子，”狩魔猎人平静地说道，“你是泰莫利亚的突击队队长，蓝衣铁卫的领袖。是第一个愿意为我洗清罪名的人，也是一个彻头彻尾的混球，但人们需要你，正如……”

剩下的话，杰洛特选择让它们消失在交叠的嘴唇间。罗契尝到许多陌生的味道。男人的，狩魔猎人的，他自己的，性冲动，灼热，强硬而克制。他深深翕动鼻翼，短暂地闭上了眼睛。

罗契终于从冲动中清醒过来时，那对金色的眼中已经找不出除了性欲外的任何情感。杰洛特松开他们的阴茎，用那湿漉漉的手摸向腿间更隐秘处。他一手掰开臀肉，急迫地抠弄着穴口。罗契目不转睛地盯着，片刻后，他抓住了狩魔猎人的手腕，然后引导两根手指找到正路。

“噢操……”杰洛特轻声叹息，缓慢打开自己。过程中罗契始终只是在观看。杰洛特也仿佛全然忘记了男人一样自得其乐。当他的后穴已经能吞下四根手指时，杰洛特摸索着握住罗契依旧梆硬的老二，引领他进入自己。蓝衣铁卫不禁呻吟起来。狩魔猎人的屁股都是这么热而紧吗？他支起膝盖，跪在艳红的床上，伸手压制住杰洛特脑袋两侧的手腕，以此借力操干起来。

杰洛特喝了太多酒，却仍能感受到身体里野蛮的撞击与强盛的快感。男人的动作越是粗暴，带来的触感越是明显。他松懈的嘴中喊着什么，后面的速度变得急促而猛烈。快。重。不够快。再快。

罗契掐着杰洛特缠在腰间的双腿，用力向两边扯开，他咧牙笑着，接着握住了狩魔猎人的膝窝，将他的下身提起来，摁向头部。这一姿势令杰洛特的臀部完全展现于罗契眼前。那被揉红的臀部、浅色的肉穴，野蛮侵入的阴茎，被淫液沾湿的耻毛，抽插时隐约显露的深粉肠肉…… _够了_ 。罗契望向杰洛特，那双此时已半合拢的金黄猫瞳。他的手掌就这么轻轻拍了上去，啪的扇在苍白的脸颊上。

就连弗农·罗契自己也稍稍愣住了。杰洛特狼一般呲起牙，骤然凌厉的双眼凶恶而奇异。男人蹙着眉，恶意地朝狩魔猎人高抬的臀部甩了一巴掌。

“夹紧点，下流货。”

接下来，他们再也没有说话，也毫无眼神接触。罗契一昧地抽插操弄，偶尔引出杰洛特几声窜高的呻吟，更多时候狩魔猎人只是半折叠着躺在那儿，任由男人在他体内发泄欲望。罗契的高潮来得毫无预警，令杰洛特来不及让他退出去，就被内射进肠道深处。他喷出一串咒骂，因即将至顶却突然停止的快感哑了声音。阴茎滑出后穴的黏腻感让杰洛特更为恼火。

最终，这促使罗契一松手，狩魔猎人便绞住双腿，将男人仰面反压到床上。

杰洛特一手撬开蓝衣铁卫干燥的嘴唇，一手攥着自己冒着水的阴茎，将两者粗鲁地穿在了一起。“吞下。”他命令道，没有抽插，单单放入了龟头，茎部则被包进手中。杰洛特快速抚慰起自己，他感到赤裸的腿根上的按压、胯下无序起伏的胸膛、挪动迟钝的舌头，却并未感到推拒，就像是……罗契在试图舔他， _吞下_ 塞进嘴里的性器一样。

杰洛特抓住贴在肌肤上的双手，狠狠地、毫无保留地握紧了，在同样的力道中，无声地射进了男人的口腔里。

罗契猛烈呛咳起来，杰洛特低笑出声，继而难以控制地吻向他，吻向那混球，吻向自己的精液与男人的释怀。

而如果杰洛特能记起那夜在妓院里究竟发生了什么，或许他会把 _释怀_ 二字劈成两半再一把火烧成灰烬。镜中，脖子上的蓝衣铁卫徽章像是弗农·罗契永久的凝视，讥讽着、宣示着自己的主权。

END


End file.
